Moving Forward
by Weechosandytoes
Summary: It's after The Bellas come offstage and Beca and Jesse kiss. Progression of Jesse/Beca relationship. Some language and sexual situations later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As she pulled away from his lips, he knew that he had finally gotten her. The one that he had thirsted for from the first day he saw her. He had sung to her- Kansas- which was playing on the radio in his parents' car.

"Wow. I didn't like THAT ending." he pouted and smirked at her. Beca. Wow. Just, wow.

Beca and Jesse sauntered out of the auditorium, hand-in-hand, to Jesse's surprise, and into the reception area just outside of the auditorium. She pulled him aside and looked him straight in the face.

"Hey nerd, I'm sorry for everything, for pushing you away and being angry with you for no reason. It really is easier for me that way. Maybe now I finally found a reason to not be so closed," Beca stared at him with her effervescent, blue eyes, "I hope you can forgive me for everything I have put you through this year."

"Bec, you should know by this point how I feel about you. You sang that song for me. I appreciate that. And I love that song. How did you know?" He winked at her. It was so perfect, the way she did it. Of course, The Breakfast Club was his favorite movie, and he did show her the best part of it, the ending.

"Well, if you must know, I watched the whole movie during spring break and loved it. I'm a movie crier. If I get to the end of a movie, I am in tears." She confided in him. He was her best friend, and she was his.

He pulled her in tight with his iron, a cappella grip. He never thought in the year he had known him that she would open up to him even in the slightest way like she just did. He knew from that point on that she would never leave him. He had never been more happy than he was now.

"Beca Mitchell, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He blurted this line out before he had a chance to do it differently. An eighties song sung in a cappella would have been much more romantic, but he felt like he needed to do it right then.

"Of course, nerd." She stated before pulling him by the neck for a kiss, sealing the deal. For him, this kiss seemed harder to pull away from. It was like all of her feelings flowed through her lips into his. He looped his hands around the small of her back, and he slowly started to lean into her. Now he could depend on her to be there for him because he was there for her, and she knew it.

She pulled away again and smiled at him with her whole face. Her eyes glistened as she looked straight into his. He knew that she genuinely meant her acceptance. He kissed her forehead and looked into her face once again.

"Let's go back in. I think the other teams are done and they can announce a winner." He knew that they had won. Beca's mad-lib beats helped her team pull ahead of the Treblemakers. But The Bellas deserved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the night for Jesse seemed fuzzy. He remembered the Treblemakers losing to the Bellas, which he knew would happen when he heard Beca's set. The way she arranged everything perfectly caught her attention. He had been broken by her before he heard her sing for him. He could already tell that he loved her.

He had just returned from walking Beca to Baker Hall. He remembered the last day in New York City...

Flashback:

"Bec, I want this to be an enjoyable experience for you. I know it will be for me." He winked at her and leaned in to kiss her. She responded all too enthusiastically, and it took him by surprise. She climbed over the movie theater arm rest into his lap, straddling him. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip and he moaned slightly. "Mmh... Hey, hey Bec... you are going to miss the movie!"

"Oh... Sorry nerd." She smiled at him with the same smile that won him over the first time he saw her. She climbed off of him and squeezed in next to him, nestling into his side. He was always one for cuddling. "I just... can't believe that you made it through."

"What did I make it through?" He questioned her with puppy eyes.

"My wall. You are something special, weirdo." She laughed while staring him intently in the face. He could tell by the look on her face that she was telling the truth.

"I feel special. You make me happy, Bec. I knew from the start that you were the one." He could talk about his feelings all night. He knew she couldn't do the same, but she was almost there. If anybody could get her to open up, it was him.

"Jesse, you make me happy too. I am sorry I pushed you away. I really care about you. I can't lose you. You are my best friend here." She felt the same way he did. He didn't want to lose her.

"It's ok. Let's watch this movie..."

End Flashback

"Thanks for walking me back, super-awesome nerd," She smiled and watched him. It was his turn to kiss her. He leaned in and hovered right above her lips until she gave in and kissed him.  
"You can't resist me, Bec, and you know it." He said with a wink. She blushed crimson and burried herself in his chest. He gripped her tight around him. He loved the way she smelled...homey.

"You're right. Well I had better get some rest. Night, weirdo." He kissed her forehead lingeringly, never wanting to let go. He released and looked at her with loving eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Bec."

The walk back to his dorm seemed like the longest one he had ever taken. Without her by his side he didn't talk. About music, about anything. He let New York City play over and over again in his head. It was the best time he had ever had. He loved singing lead for the Trebles and he loved watching Beca perform Don't You for him. Only he understood that she had done that for him. Because she felt the same for him that he felt for her. Then the movies. Beca must have been the type of person that completely opens up when you break her wall.

When he arrived at his dorm the light was on inside. He thought, "Benji must be home already." When he opened the door Benji and the rest of the Trebles were there to talk to him about Beca. He hadn't talked to any of them about what happened with Beca after the Bellas came offstage. He also hadn't spent time with them on the way back home. He was too preoccupied with Beca.

"Yo, man! How'd everything go with Beca?" Donald questioned as Jesse sat on his bed.

"More than good actually. She is officially my girlfriend, so I can stop bothering you guys with my girl problems." Jesse replied in a triumphant tone.

"We all saw where she was looking when she performed, man." Donald said suggestiely towards Jesse. "She put you through hell, but still came through for you. You got a keeper man."

"Thanks Donald! So how are things with you and Lilly?" Jesse questioned Donald about his own love life.

"Man, things are great. She is absolutely adorable!" He boasted about his new found love.

"Aw, Donald, such a softie." Jesse teased. Donald didn't seem like the type to settle, but when Lilly came by he was immediately hooked. "Now guys, I'll see you all tomorrow, ok? But I need some sleep and I'm sure our big star Benji does too. See you guys later."

Soon enough everybody was gone from Jesse and Benji's dorm room. This left an opportunity for him and Benji to talk about the one important thing: Beca. He was so anxious to talk to his roommate about her that he got into bed in his clothes. He didn't even strip down to his plaid boxers. He just wanted to get to chatting.

"How was everything for you, Jesse?" Benji asked, genuinely interested in hearing what he had to say about Beca and their being together. "Beca good?"

"Yeah. She is absolutely perfect. I remeber the first time I ever heard her sing. She did her little cup thing and sang a beautiful song and I can remember me thinking, "WOW. I want her to be my girl." Through thick and thin with everything we are finally together and I would be surprised if we ever broke up. I mean I understand that there will be fights, but I honestly think we will get married and have a ca-children. It is inevitable." He could hardly stop talking before Benji cut in.

"Wow. I am so happy for you. Maybe I can teach you some magic tricks to show her." Benji said with a smile on his face, even though Jesse couldn't see it. He could hear it loud and clear though.

"That would actually be great, Benji. Maybe we could do it in the morning though, because I am actually really tired and think I should get some sleep." Jesse was tired from the long plane ride back and needed to let his mind wander before he visited Beca the next day.

As he drifted off to sleep that night, he realized that this was all real life. This wasn't a dream that he had had and thought had come true. He actually got the beautiful, music-mixing chick that he had sang to on his first day of college. He decided he would surprise her tomorrow with a romantic gesture, although he didn't quite know what yet. He decided to let his dreams take over and slowly became unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He awoke from his sleep disoriented and confused as to what happened. He had dreamt about Beca. She really was beautiful. His dreams magnified everything that had happened from the first day he had met her.

"Oh good, you are awake. Beca stopped by a while ago, but she left when she found out that you were still sleeping." Benji said to him. He looked at the clock on his night stand. It read 11:30.

"Beca stopped by?" He asked, confused and excited all at the same time.

"Yeah, she said she had to go to an emergency Bellas meeting, which is weird because the ICCA's are already over, but you know Aubrey." Benji explained at the tone of Jesse's voice.

Aubrey had officially stepped down as the Bellas' leader, and handed the pitch pipe to Beca. Beca however didn't have the organizational skills that Aubrey possessed, so Beca let Aubrey plan practices and meeting times.

"Ok. Thanks man. So about that magic trick... I was thinking you could teach me how to pull flowers out of my sleeve or something. You know, for Beca." Jesse asked Benji.

"Sure! You just do...this! Benji said as a boquet of red and yellow flowers came out of his cape. Jesse knew he couldn't master this trick, so he decided to just get her flowers instead. They did that in the 80's, right?

"Sweet Benj, I should go get some flowers then, shouldn't I?" Jesse questioned his slightly odd roommate.

"Yeah. Beca likes roses." Benji informed Jesse.

"Oh really? How did you figure that out?" Jesse asked Benji.

"All girls like roses. I figure she's no exception." Benji smiled.

"Alright then, roses it is!" Jesse said. "See you later, Benji. Don't get too weird while I'm gone!"

Jesse made his way out of his dorm and to the small flower shop next to the cafe on campus. Barden was really nice in the fact that it had everything within a short walk from any dorm or class. He made it to the flower shop and bought a single rose. He thought that would be the most romantic way to go. He really wanted Beca to know how he felt. He couldn't tell her enough. He hadn't even been back at Barden for a day and he already felt like it had been a lifetime. He hadn't seen Beca since last night and it had been the longest sleep he had ever had.

He then arrived at the place where the Bellas practiced, hoping he would find the one who was on his mind. He had his flowers ready when he walked in the building. There was nobody to be seen, but there was a stereo in the middle of the room with a note sitting on top of it. It was addressed to Jesse. It said two words: PRESS PLAY. When he did nothing happened. Suddenly, Beca's voice came over a surround sound.

I would climb any mountain  
Sail across a stormy sea  
If that what it takes me baby  
To show how much you mean to me

She was singing to him, the same song he sang to her at the Riff-Off.

And I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me

All he could pay attention to was her. He set the flowers down on top of the stereo and made his way over to his singing beauty. He took her microphone away and kissed her with a passion that was newly discovered. Her lips parted slightly allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth, ever so slightly. He then parted with her, not wanting to fully, but knowing that they should talk. Maybe they would have a silent conversation watching The Breakfast Club in her room or something.

"Do you think that was romantic enough for you, nerd?" Beca asked him with a suggestive smirk.

"Hey there Bec, I have watched so many 80's romances where the guy gets the girl and HE is the one to make the romantic gesture. YOU don't have to do anything to try to get ME. You already have me." He said to her, surprised by Beca's romantic moment.

"I'm trying to do the whole 'romance' thing. I just suck at it." Beca said.

"No you don't Bec. This was the best thing anyone has done for me. Thank you. I love that song, by the way." He said as he took her waist, dipped, and kissed her.

"AWWWW." Amy's voice boomed through the fieldhouse. Looked like the Bellas had been waiting for him to arrive the whole time. "Looks like Beca's got herself a Treble!" Amy's comment was directed at Aubrey who looked like she couldn't care less.

"Well if it makes Beca happy, it makes happy too." Aubrey said, the most cliche hated-you-but-now-I-love-you-line. "You all can date a Treble if you would like!"

"We all practically are, Aubrey." Chloe interjected with a wink at Beca. He knew that Chloe always had some sort of lesbian love for Beca, but he knew that Beca was heterosexual from the way that she acted around him.

"Alright guys, let's let them get back to Beca's. If I were her I don't know if I could keep HIM from waiting patiently any longer!" Stacie said with a look down to Beca's female parts.

"God, Stacie, I don't call it a dude!" Beca shouted at Stacie, playing.

"Sorry ladies, but it seems that I am the only reasonable one here!" Stacie said triumphantly.

"Alright Jesse, let's go to my dorm. Kimmy Jin is out right now, and I have some mixes that I would like you to hear." Beca said to him.

"WOOHOO!" All of the girls cheered for Jesse and Beca. They really did support them.

Jesse didn't hear a word any of the other girls had said in the room. All he could focus on was Beca. How she had just sung for him again. Man, she knew how to get him.

The walk back to Beca's was a one of silent comfortableness. He honestly felt comfortable just being in silence in Beca's presence. She made it so there didn't have to be anything said for her feelings to be known. When they arrived at her dorm they sat on her bed and put Sixteen Candles into the laptop's CD drive. They both talked about the ending and how they thought it would be. With Beca snuggled into Jesse's side, they didn't make it far into the movie before they both drifted off into an afternoon siesta.


End file.
